


Unbound

by noctyx (nicrt)



Series: Quotes Series [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 21:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10625163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicrt/pseuds/noctyx
Summary: A person without fate of destiny is not bound by the inescapable.(The Decay of the Angel, Yukio Mushima)





	

**Author's Note:**

> verse: retold

**_;A person without fate of destiny is not bound by the inescapable._ **

_(The Decay of the Angel, Yukio Mushima)_

* * *

 

He didn’t get any of the fate and destiny crap that the princess was selling. That for her to play the part of a healer, she must contract the very plague that was killing everyone else. That to create a covenant with the Astrals, she must give up a part of her life force to initiate it. That it was not just her duty as an Oracle, it was her calling in life.

Oh, Nyx understood self-sacrifice just fine; he did it all the time when it came to it, when he had to save a brother or a sister on the battlefield. He did it when there was no one else to invoke the Old Wall. He did it when his king was too aged and weak to protect all of them. He did it when he and the king performed the blood bond. He did it all by his choice, by his will

It’s the part where they _had_ to sacrifice themselves he spat on. That there was _no other choice_ to make, in the matter of saving the world. There was always a choice, he believed in that. He’s calling bullshit on whoever decided that destiny or fate was unchangeable.

“Say what you will of the parts we play, Nyx Ulric.” Luna smiled, so unfair and cruel in kindness. “You would have done the same in our shoes.”

Well.

*

As he watched the king and princess interact, Nyx noticed a cloud of determination and despair hanging above them. Even with the relief that the others exuded – from escaping the fall of their second home, from surviving the betrayals of their closest allies, from winning a battle thought lost – the two royals were more reserved in their celebrations.

Regis looked older than before, hair no longer the light shades of grey Nyx had grown accustomed to, but as white as the snow of Galahd’s mountain peaks. The lines around his eyes had grown deeper and the shadows underneath them darker. Though perhaps they were attributed to how hard Nyx had pushed the Lucian magic the night before. As he understood it, since they brokered the blood bond, Regis would be able to heal better now. The burden of the ancient magic was now shared with one able bodied after all.

‘For the future of all,’ he had said.

Luna looked up from where she stared off into the distance, catching Nyx’s eye in the process. She looked tired, with the way her expression lifted only slightly. Her blond hair was a mess, strands of it falling out of her bun. Her skin was still smeared with dirt and blood. Though her eyes shone with solemn emotions, they shone all the same.

‘To save the world’, she had said.

The ring around his finger burned against his skin.

“Where to next, Princess?” he asked offhandedly.

She blinked in surprise; stayed silent as she contemplated. Then she smiled, a sad and beautiful smile, when she recognised a serious look in his eyes.

“The future.”

*

They split up once they reached Leide’s borders, sneaking past the imperial blockade. Princess Luna, with plans to visit the Archaeon, was to go with Nyx and Crowe. His Majesty King Regis, frail and exhausted from the battle of Insomnia, was adamant in heading towards Hammerhead; Sir Clarus managed to dissuade him, convincing to at least make for safer quarters at Cape Caem. Libertus and Pelna were to follow them there.

“Keep her safe, Nyx Ulric. Crowe Altius.” The king said, clasping a hand onto Nyx’s arm. “See to it, that the ring in your hand, reaches my son.”

It’s the same words he’s spoken before, when the traitor of his captain had them cornered and then running.

Nyx bowed, felt the ring’s heat around his finger. “Understood, your Majesty.”

There was a sadness in the old man’s eyes, resigned to the hand they’ve been dealt with. “For the sake of our world. For the sake of our future.”

It’s rehearsed, not like the plea from one man to another he made before. A plea to save his son, one life cared above all else. Nyx only had a vague idea of what the royals meant. _To save their future and world, they need to save one prince above anyone else’s._ The ‘how’ is easy to determine; it’s the ‘ _why_ ’ that won’t be mentioned. Even with the blood bond, the kings of old stayed silent to his queries and insults. Even with his oath and dedication, the king kept quiet on what’s truly to come.

At night, as they camped at a haven in Duscae, Nyx asked Luna for the truth.

And that, had left a very bitter taste in Nyx’s mouth.


End file.
